The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center is a multidisciplinary, interdepartmental program in cancer research, education, and patient care. The Cancer Center is based in the School of Medicine, but its 166 members are drawn from many other Schools of the University as well. The Cancer Center defines itself in programmatic terms. There are two major research divisions: the Division of Fundamental Research and the Division of Clinical Research, as well as major programs in Epidemiology and Psychosocial Research. The Division of Fundamental Research includes well-established and rapidly expanding Center programs in lmmunobiology, Molecular Genetics, and Hematopoietic Cell Biology. The significant expansion of the Center's laboratory space with the construction of the Clinical Research Building will facilitate additional faculty recruitment in these areas. The Division of Clinical Research involves a broad Clinical Oncology Research Program emphasizing new strategies in cancer care, a well-recognized Melanoma Program, and new programs in Surgical Oncology and Tumor Metabolism and Radiobiology. All four of these programs stress the interaction between laboratory and clinical investigation. The Epidemiology Proaram emphasizes research into environmental and occupational factors in cancer etiology and relies on a case control network of hospitals in the Delaware Valley region. The Psychosocial Research Program includes psychosocial and oncologic nursing research, palliative care research, and inquires into alternative cancer therapies. Ten shared resources serves the expanding needs of the Center's research programs. These include well-established and currently funded core facilities in Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting, the Nucleic Acid Facility, the Cell Center, the Melanoma Core Facility, the Biostatistics and Clinical Research Units. Support for four new shared resources is requested in this application, these include: Protein Chemistry Facility, Transgenic Animal Facility, Tumor Tissue Facility, and Molecular Diagnosis Laboratory. Interdisciplinary cancer seminars, training grants, and education programs sponsored by the Center supplement departmental efforts in cancer education and training. The Center's developmental efforts are directed toward new faculty recruitment and creation of new shared resources. Particular emphasis of our development program has been placed on further growth of our Molecular Genetics and Immunobiology Programs, an increased emphasis on molecular biology within our Fundamental Research activities, enhanced interactions between our Clinical and Fundamental Research Programs, and growth of our intramural clinical trials. This application requests continued Core Support for the Center's research programs and shared resources.